


Mouths Full Of White Lies

by revolution_starter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boy Next Door AU, Cheating, Established Relationship, Insecure Stiles, Liam is their kid, M/M, Multi, ObessedTheo, Obssesion, Other, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Theo, Seperation, Steo, Stiles and Derek have a kid, Stiles-centric, Underaged Sex, Wealthy Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_starter/pseuds/revolution_starter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy Next Door Au. </p><p>Stiles is an English High School teacher indefinitely seperated from his husband of 5 years while raising their son together. </p><p>Theo is the boy next door with a too sweet smile and  a too dark agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shallow Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever even though I've been reading them for years now. Fell in love with the idea of Steo and just had to put it down. Comment and leave all the kudos you can!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams and such so updates might moot be frequent. But hope y'all enjoyed my somewhat sloppy writing.

The next day Stiles and Liam were at the supermarket to stock up the house with groceries. Most of the unpacking had been done by the time Derek came home the previous night with a sleepy Liam on his shoulder and handed him over to a very grateful Stiles.  
  
Stiles had slept soundly enough and woke up to a jumpy Liam the next morning demanding pancakes. Sadly, they were lacking eggs and flour which were the main ingredients. Stiles had gently offered toast and cereal instead but Liam Hale obviously didn't take second choice. He wanted exactly what he wanted. He was just like his Papa that way.  
  
So that was why they were in the grocery store by 9am.  
  
"So Captain Crunch or Frosties little man?" Stiles asked wheeling the trolley through the cereal isle. Liam looked around "Can we have Lucky Charms daddy?"  
  
"Of course." Stiles said turning to pick a box off the shelf. Unfortunately the Lucky Charms were at the very top of the shelf so he had to stand on his tip ties to pick it up. But before he could reach it, another hand had gotten it first.  
  
"Need any help?" A familiar voice said. He turned to see Theo, the boy who had helped him the previous day, looking at him with a smile and holding the box of Lucky Charms.  
  
Stiles laughed a bit awkwardly "I might have to start calling you my hero since you've saved me more than once."  
  
Theo shrugged handing him the cereal box "Only helping another human being in need. It's what I do."  
  
"I just want to thank you again for your help yesterday." He said dropping it into his trolley.  
  
Theo just smiled back at him.  
  
Liam looked confused in the midst of them "Daddy who's this?"  
  
"Li this is our new neighbor Theo. Say hi. Theo this is my son and the light of my life Liam." He said with a smile.  
  
Liam looked carefully at Theo "Which Avenger is your favourite?"  
  
"Liam." Stiles scolded even though he knew that his son had very well inherited that little trait from him. But Theo smiled as though he didn't mind the little boy's strange question "Can't really have a favourite when they're all so cool."  
  
"Mine is Captain America." Liam replied folding his hands as if to say "top that".  
  
 "Too bad he's a lot stronger than Thor." Theo said cocking his head to the side with a nonchalant smile. Stiles couldn't help but notice how nice his smile really was.  
  
Liams eyes widened "That is so cool! Can we be friends?"  
  
Theo nodded to the little boy with a very amused expression "Sure."  
  
"I'm sorry." Stiles said quietly. "I've told him that he can't choose his friends based what Avenger they like."  
  
Theo ruffled the boys hair "At least he has really nice taste. I would have been on my heels right now if he said he liked Batman instead."  
  
"Wanna come over for chocolate chip pancakes? Daddy makes the best." Liam asked him.  
  
"We're supposed to ask if he has any plans first before inviting him over." Stiles reminded his son who had warmed up to Theo very quickly.  
  
"It's fine. I'm not busy or anything. I can come over if you want me to." Theo said with a little shy smile. God he was so cute. God Stiles shouldn't have been fixated on how cute he was.  
  
"Will your aunt mind you skipping breakfast?" Stiles asked.  
  
Theo shook his head "She went off to Greenside really early today anyway."  
  
Liam squealed like that was all the confirmation he needed "Yay! I can show you my Avengers collection now."  
  
Stiles drove home with Liam in his Prius while Theo drove right behind them in his truck. When they got home he came out of his truck and helped Stiles with the grocery bags before he could even grab any himself.  
  
"You don't have to." He tried to reason with the teenager but Theo remained persistent with that charming smile of his.  
  
"It's the least I can do since you're making me breakfast." Theo replied. Stiles only reasoned that he was a gentleman. He carried the remaining bags into the house while Liam skipped beside him. Theo was already waiting in the kitchen.  
  
"Liam why don't you go watch cartoons while I get on breakfast ok?" Stiles said dropping the bags unto the counter.The little boy nodded and let his dad place a soft kiss on his forehead. Stiles smiled to himself watching his son go.  
  
"You seem to be a really good dad y'know." Theo commented startling Stiles a little. He opened the bag of flour hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt "Thanks but you barely even know me."  
  
"Call it hunch then." Theo said going to sit down at the kitchen table.  
  
Stiles snorted "My ex used to say that. He had a hunch about everything." Then he almost slapped himself for revealing that out loud. Theo could have been a homophobe for all he knew.  
  
But the boy didn't seem to mind "I just have an intuition about everything. Mine says that you're a great parent and person."  
  
Stiles dumped two eggs into a bowl "So you live with your aunt huh?" It seemed a bit dumb to ask but he needed to turn the spotlight from himself for a moment.  
  
"Yeah......" Theo drawled out. "I'm actually from New York but moved down here."  
  
"Why did you move, if you don't mind me asking?" Stiles enquired whisking the eggs.  
  
He laughed bitterly "My parents decided that they didn't want a fag living with them."  
  
Stiles immediately felt sympathy for the boy. His dad and Derek's parents had embraced them with open arms, but he knew that still despite the changing times there were people who just weren't ready to let go of their old ways.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." He said to the boy.  
  
Theo shrugged it off "You're not the one who taught them their conservative ways so you shouldn't be apologising. At least I don't have to hide who I am anymore."  
  
The kid had earned some more brownie points. Stiles didn't know why he felt relief that Theo was gay. He tried to reason within himself that it made him more accepting of he and Derek.  
  
"So what do you do?" Theo asked taking the spotlight from himself.  
  
"I'm an English teacher."  
  
He snorted "No way. You're way too cool to be a teacher. That must be like your cover or something right?"  
  
Stiles couldn't hide that blush that seeped into his cheeks "Ha I wish. Just a regular old teacher sadly."  
  
"Well if you're a teacher, I wouldn't miss class for a single day." Those words felt a little more suggestive than they should have. Maybe he was just over thinking it. The kid had surely meant those words innocently.  
  
Right?  
  
Derek was right. He thought too hard sometimes.  



	2. 1- Lips across my knuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfic ever! So excited.

"Daddy!" Liam shouted running on the hardwood floors of their new home. Stiles was carrying a particularly heavy box into the kitchen, which was the only reason he hadn't gone to stop his son from falling and breaking a tooth.  
  
"What is it buddy?" He asked as soon as his son had entered the kitchen.  
  
"Papa's here!"  
  
Stiles swore inwardly. He looked outside the window and sure enough his not quite ex-husband's Range Rover was parked outside in all its monstrous attention racking glory, much like it's current owner.  
  
He dropped the last box feeling quite irritated with himself for feeling tired when he had only carried four boxes inside and the movers had done the rest. He was 28 years old for goodness sake not 40.  
  
"Who's this big bad wolf here?" He heard Derek's voice pretend to feign surprise and his son's giggling to indicate he had been picked up from the floor.  
  
"Stiles?" He called out. "In the kitchen!" Stiles shouted back in reply while wiping his wet hands on his jeans.  
  
Derek appeared with Liam on his hip,  barely ruffling his impeccable Tom Ford suit. It was a sight that sadly still made him tingle even after 8 years of beholding.  
  
"Loving the new decor." Derek said surveying the new kitchen. Stiles snorted opening a box labeled Crockery "At least it's a lot bigger than the other kitchen. And the kitchen island isn't bad."  
  
The island was slightest wider than the one at their old house but wasn't so different.  
  
"Do you need any help moving anything?" Derek asked softly.  
  
Stiles bit his lip and shook his head without looking at Derek "No I've got it. Scott's going to come by sometime tommorow to help and dad said he'll bully some deputies at the station to help if it comes to that."  
  
Derek chuckled "The only bullying your dad does is getting anyone to buy him a contraband box of donuts."  
  
Stiles groaned playfully "Thanks for reminding me. His sneaky cholesterol ways are going down the drain now that I'm around again."  
  
Derek laughed. Liam looked confused "Papa what's cholesterol?"  
  
"Something you'll never get because your dad is probably going to make you eat fries and dinosaur nuggets once a month now." Derek said to his son.  
  
Liam groaned at the terrible news.  
  
Stiles quirked a smile before letting it drop immediately. It was too familiar to him, that was why he tried his best to push away anything that reminded him of their old life together. The worst part was that Derek remained as though nothing had really changed - apart from the fact that they were almost divorced now. The reason was something they had both refused to delve into, to each other and themselves. Well, on Stiles' side that is.  
  
That was one of the reasons he had moved back to Beacon Hills with his son. He had hoped that it would help him find himself in the midst of everything. Sure everyone including Derek is had thought he was mad for rejecting his fellowship at Berkeley but he had felt as though coming back to his childhood town would give him the necessary time to breath and heal.  
  
Plus it was only 5 hours away from LA. Liam would still see Derek as often as possible.  
  
"So do you guys fancy coming for dinner?" Derek asked tickling Liam at the same time.  
  
"You can take Liam but I've got to stay and get some stuff sorted. Don't you have to drive back to LA tonight?" Stiles said dropping the new china set Lydia had sent weeks ago before he moved down.  
  
"Yeah but it'll be alright. You sure you don't want to come with us?" Derek asked sincerely.  
  
"No. I've got to check on dad anyways." Stiles said. "You guys go have fun. Don't worry about me."  
  
Derek nodded slowly "Alright. Ready to go Liam?"  
  
"Kiss first!" He squealed. He jumped out of Derek's and ran to Stiles who crouched as low as he could to receive a kiss from his son. He would savour this moments until Liam got too 'old' for such affectionate shows.  
  
"Don't let him-"  
  
"Have too much coke. I know Stiles." Derek shouted as they both went outside. He watched from the window as Liam bounced into the Range Rover and Derek helped strap him up.  
The sight was so familiar he thought as he watched them drive away.  
Goodness his heart should clench this much. He was doing to right thing. Lydia, his dad and Scott agreed along with him.  
  
Plus Beacon Hills was only 5 hours away from LA. Liam would still see Derek as often as he used to. There was no need to feel as though he was walking away from everything that made sense when all his 8 self-help books had said he was doing the right thing. His investment in Barnes & Nobles was not wasted.  
  
He had finished setting up the kitchen. All that was left was the living room and the bedrooms. His room wouldn't take so much time to sort but it would take considerable effort to arrange all of Liam's clothes and books. Speaking of books, he had left the box filled with his teaching manual and some reference books in the car since he hadn't wanted it hauled around in the moving truck.  
  
Grabbing his car keys, Stiles went to his Prius which was parked outside since the garage hadn't also been sorted yet. He had brought it shortly after Derek had moved out. Scott called it his first act of rebellion since Derek never really fancied anything but showy SUVs and slim fancy cars.  
  
He found the box at the backseat with Liams wolf plusie on top of it. He carried it up and tried to shut the car door with his hip causing the stack of papers at the very top to fall down along with the plushie.  
  
"Shit." Thank goodness Liam wasn't in range. He didn't need his seven year old inheriting his potty mouth.  
  
He knelt down to gather the papers when he heard a voice above him. "Need help?"  
  
He looked up and saw a young man - definitely not more than 18 or 19 standing above him with a basketball on his hip.  
  
"Um no thanks I'm fine." Stiles said with a smile standing up but the stack of papers fell once again making him swear like a sailor on the inside.  
  
The boy blinked "Yeah I think you do."  
  
He sighed "I guess so too."  
  
The boy knelt down and helped him pick up the papers from the ground "I'm Theo by the way and I live across the street. Theo Raeken."  
  
"I'm Stiles Stilinksi and I just moved here." He replied.  
  
Theo smiled "Well that part's pretty obvious. I mean I'm pretty sure the entire street could here your moving truck all afternoon."  
  
Stiles groaned "Oh my goodness. I'm sorry about that."  
  
Theo laughed bundling the books "It's fine. I really don't care." Stiles managed to get the front door open "Thanks for the help."  
  
"It's fine." Theo said dropping the papers on one of the boxes in the living room. He looked around "You have a really nice place. Do you live alone?"  
  
Stiles snorted "Far from it. I live here with my son. He's actually out now."  
  
"And your spouse?" His tone was questioning. Stiles hesitated for a moment. "Not really in the picture right now."  
  
"So where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?" Theo asked.  
  
"I moved from LA I am from here. Was born and raised in Beacon Hills." Stiles explained.  
  
Theo nodded "Cool. So why did you move down here?"  
  
"Opportunities." He replied curtly. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Um no thanks." Theo declined stuffing his hands into his pocket.  
  
He looked around "I'd love to stay but my aunt is probably getting worried. I'll see you soon Mr. Stilinksi."  
  
"Please call me Stiles and thanks for helping me." Stiles said with a truly grateful smile. "I can be a bit scattered sometimes."  
  
"Trust me I get it." Theo paused. "I'll see you around Stiles." It was a bit strange the way he said his name. Stiles really didn't know how to feel.  
  
"Ok bye." He said leading him to the door. He sighed when he was finally alone. And that was how everything started.  



	3. Let Us Pour Ours Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know.......I'm trash. My exams finished a while ago but I needed to pull some stuff back together and missed Step week. Anyways.....here's the update :)

"How long are you planning on continuing like this?" Lydia asked staring at Stiles through the rim of her wine glass. He looked at Liam who was watching cartoons in the living room and turned back to her. "I don't know what you mean."

Lydia raised her eyebrow in typical do-not-bullshit-me-for-I'm-not-believing-your-lies. "Stiles it's been months, months since you and Derek seperated. This divorce has been hanging on for so long that I think the apocalypse is going to happen before you get divorced."

He licked his lips still tasting the expensive wine Lydia had brought over when she came. As soon as she arrived, glorious Prada heels and all, she kissed Liam on both cheeks and handed him a brand new racing toy as a gift, then herded Stiles to the kitchen where the adults could enjoy their own "gift". 

"It's really not that simple Lyds. Derek and I made a vow to be with each other forever. I don't like breaking vows."

"But how look easily he broke his to you by jumping in bed with the nearest person he could find." She said pointedly. Stiles sighed and closed his eyes. 

"Ok sorry that was insensitive of me." She apologized after realizing she'd gone a little too far.

"Yes it was." Stiles said not even trying to warm it up for her. 

Lydia gave him a half smile "Stiles you're my best friend and I hate to see you hurting like this."

"I know Lyds." He replied scrubbing his face with his hands. Honestly the thought of it all just made him want to cry. "Tell me for real Lydia, is there something wrong with me?"

"Stiles, of course there's nothing wrong with you. You've been a great father and husband all this time." She comforted gently. 

He sniffed "Then why did Derek cheat on me with another woman?"

Lydia looked away for a moment "I can't exactly answer that now. I'm sorry."

Stiles closed his eyes and nodded. No one could answer that question but Derek himself, and as the perpetrator he had refused to give any clear reasons other than it was a mistake. A mistake everyone else was paying dearly for. 

Tiny feet pattered into the kitchen making his heart jump a little. He subtly wiped his eyes. "What's wrong little man?"

Liam stared at him "Are you crying Daddy?"

Stiles smiled gently "Nothing buddy. Just had a little booboo."

"Your daddy hurt himself but he'll be all fine soon." Lydia quickly said to rescue the situation. Stiles noticed how she had said would soon be fine instead of was fine. Liam nodded slowly and kissed him on the cheek "Ok daddy don't cry again. It'll go away soon and won't hurt anymore."

"Yes it will buddy." He whispered to himself mostly. "Is there anything you want?"

His son nodded frantically "Oreos please!"

He stood and went to the pantry where a pack of Oreos was stashed away from Liam's reach so that he wouldn't get the idea that it was unlimited. 

Stokes removed two cookies from the pack "You can only have two for now so you don't spoil your dinner. That ok?"

The little boy nodded eagerly and grabbed the cookies from his dad "Thanks dad!"

Lydia waited until he had left the room before turning back to Stiles "When was the last time you got out of the house?" 

He shrugged "I met up with Scott and Kira a few nights ago and I'm going to see my dad for dinner soon."

She rolled her eyes "No silly. Not like that. I mean to go on a date with someone who isn't your right hand and high school pictures of Derek." The statement made him blush and glare at Lydia at the same time, who remained disturbingly unperturbed. 

"That won't work. I mean I haven't been attracted to anyone who isn't Derek in a long time." He said honestly taking another sip of his wine. 

"Well have you tested that hypothesis?" She asked perking up an eyebrow. 

Stiles sighed "No but we've . Stiles sighed "No but we've been dating since I was in college. Do you think it's going to be that easy for me to jump on the first person I see just like that?" It was so ironic how Derek really didn't see it the same way as him.

Lydia pressed her lips together "I know it won't be easy. But you have to let yourself just go. You can't tell me that you haven't seen anyone and thought of them as attractive before."

His mind immediately went to Theo and he felt himself redden at the thought. The boy was so many years his junior and not to mention he was just 18 years old. He was above the age of consent, but he was very likely going to be a student at the school he would soon work in.

That was wrong on so many levels. Even if he was pretty attractive. Stiles quickly shook it all off.

He sighed "Look, when I'm ready to date I'll let you know. But for now I just want to focus on making sure Liam gets settled in Beacon Hills first."

"And you get your life back." Lydia added.

"And I get my life back." He echoed. Although a tiny part of him felt that his life would never be complete without the only man who he ever loved. But he would try and prove that part wrong. He didn't need Derek to survive. He could do this for Liam. He would do this for himself.

"Thanks for coming Lydia. It means a lot." Stiles thanked.

She smiled "It's no bother. You know I'd do anything for you and Li." She made it sound like she wouldn't have to drive back to San Francisco for about 6 hours. Good thing Stiles hadn't let get drink so much.

It was almost strange how once he'd been so convinced that he was in love with Lydia throughout high school. No all he was sure he felt for her was nothing more than a sibling bond. The very same way he felt about Scott and his dad.

Later that night, Stiles settled in bed after checking on Liam to make sure that he was knocked out for good. The little bugger had a habit of crawling out of bed sometimes to sneak a cartoon or two when he thought his father was dead asleep. (It was a bit amusing how he'd understood Stiles' sleeping patterns. The man could sleep like a log)

He sighed as his head hit the pillow in relief, even though sleep wouldn't come until much later. His thoughts lingered to the wedding ring he had in his bedside drawer.

Scott and Lydia had encouraged him to toss it into the ocean right after he'd learnt of Derek's betrayal. It wasn't something he could or would do. Even if its presence continually pained him and reminded him of the incident of and over again. 

He'd taken it off a day after he found out about Derek cheating and hadn't worn it ever since. Derek hadn't taken his off and swore never to do so even if they got divorced. Stiles didn't want to think about that word.

He turned to his side ready to sleep before hearing some rustling in the bush right below his bedroom window. Stiles ignored it . He heard it again and decided to check if a racoon or some poor animal had gotten itself tangled in there. He opened the window and looked around but couldn't see anything due to the dark. 

However, he noticed a dark figure crouched down in the bushes. 

"Hey!" He called out hoping to get it's attention but it only caused it to rustle violently around. From the size of it, it probably had to be a dog unless the racoons in Beacon Hills had grown significantly larger during his leave.

Stiles went downstairs to see what it was and determine if he would be calling animal control or not. By the time he'd gotten a torch and went out of the house to the bushes, there was nothing there.

Maybe it had run away already. Whatever it was. He just hoped that if it was a dog, it wasn't feral or anything.


	4. Too Late to say sorry?

So I'm just saying sorry. Sorry for leaving this story for like a year and some months. But I'm definitely ready to update now!


End file.
